Scarlet Torrent
by Tannim-chan
Summary: InuYasha is a 300-year old vampire. He feels nothing but hatred to the inferior race of mortals. But when being immortal and alone becomes a haunting reality, will joining the human race be an option? Or...falling for one? IK AU
1. Immortal

(Cry for me. I don't own InuYasha still. _)

**~SCARLET TORRENT**

~Chapter One: Immortal 

I have wandered this earth for almost three centuries, with nothing more than my own company to keep. And though I have never wanted to seek the humans for any other reason but to satisfy my primal hunger, I have slowly begun to think of why not to join them. 

I feel myself in my own skin. Though it feels not my own. It's a horrible curse; a demonic force giving me immortality and strength, yet taking away everything that is living. An unwritten law of my kind requires that any mortal that even speaks to me must be quickly eliminated. 

And thus, I live alone. 

Do not pity me, for that is far from what I yearn for. All I wish for is companionship. 

My name is InuYasha the Vampire. And I'm just tired . . .

I am fed up with this unwritten law. I'll leave you with your short mortal lives. Fuck it. 

Have you ever bitten your tongue? Have you ever felt your own blood flow across your gums and slide down your throat? Or the metallic and salty liquid setting into your taste buds and making you cringe…yet feeling so good and forbidden at the same time? 

And do you know why?

It is because blood is what makes you humans. It is the eternal river that flows through mortal beings veins, and making them what they are. Moral. 

Without blood, there is not a being. 

But does the normal human bleed just to see if they are alive? No. They as mortals take it for granted and live out their short, pointless and depressing lives.

And then They die. They rot and slowly dissolve into the earth, where hungry earthworms await. Most are not remembered. Probably remembered as a part of a family and a well-rounded and typical person, if anything. But then those who remember die. And the cycle continues. Their lives and their blood eventually end. 

How I wish to be like pathetic and weak like you!

I lived eighteen, maybe nineteen years of my mortal life when I was given a proposition. A stranger that appeared out of dark made me . . .an Immortal. 

~(@)~

_"My dear boy" the tall male hissed in my ear, "I am here for your benefit." _

_I pulled away from his grasp and stumbled back. "Where have you taken me?" I slurred and tried to glance at my surroundings. I was in a room with red satin and a lot of darkness. What was this place?_

_"I assure you that my father will be looking for me!"_

_The tall figure with the strong voice was coming into focus now, but only slightly. He had . . .golden eyes. What?_

_"You are a long way from home, young lord." He smiled, flashing pearly white fangs. Fangs?_

_In a burst of speed I felt myself being pulled back, my head being wrenched sharply to the side, my hair being pulled aside by long clawed fingers. Cold lips closed onto my throat and suddenly I couldn't feel anything. I went slack as I felt myself being drained. It pulled from my center, as my heartbeat slowed and my eyelids became heavy. I knew I was dying. _

_My head cracked against the stone floor… had I been dropped? But it felt like I was flying . . ._

_"InuYasha, drink." A bloody wrist was shoved in front of my face. _

_Him again? He was getting so annoying. I just want to go to sleep . . ._

_"Drink!" he demanded, the wound was pressed against my lips now. Why was it so cold? Drink it? Drink his blood? Well, if that isn't the most disgusting thing, I don't know what is. _

_"Do you want to die?" he said, angered by my disobedience. That tone in his voice, was he bored of me? Do I? I don't want to die._

_He mumbled something under his breath and pushed his wrist harder into my lips. Damn it! I don't want to die! _

_So I began to drink. The cold metallic taste was nothing. I couldn't feel. But suddenly, I felt my heart clench in my chest and stop. My heart! _

_And my whole body felt like it was submerged in ice water, my head hummed from the cold. And I still drank. It tasted so . . .so good. Wasn't I supposed to breathe?_

And I clenched my eyes and dug my teeth into the vein, ripping into the tissue, feeding on more crimson liquid. 

_A voice interrupted my bliss, "That is enough, InuYasha." It murmured. _

Go away!_ I gripped the wrist with my hands, squeezing more of the delicate drink. _

_"That is enough!"_

Leave me alone!

_"Stop!" the buzzing voice weakened._

I DON'T NEED YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! 

_"ENOUGH!" It shouted and pushed against my forehead with incredible strength. The sweet source pulled out of my grasp. _

_Something clicked in my brain at that moment. By body racked with convulsions, my muscles tightened and gained new strength. It felt like I was placed into a horrible fire. It hurt! My skin was on fire! I thrust off the floor and rammed myself into the tall male; he stiffened at the attack but did not fall. I remember a smile worming evilly onto my face and hissing into his ear:_

_"More." _

~(@)~

I didn't get anymore from him. To be frank, he kicked my ass for even asking. He did teach me a lot though, things about what I was now but never why. How I was supposed to live out my life, and what to be wary of. Damn, he had talked too much. I wanted to go out into the world! To taste the blood of mortals! I wanted to use my new powers to kill! 

But he kept me inside. For months and months he'd kept me there. Sometimes he would disappear and I'd have to go look for him. He'd be painting or reading and would drone over some stupid lengthy 'blah blah' then I would give up and walk away. 

And you will never know how bored I was. I grew so very weak from hunger sometimes, and I'd make do with a rat or a bird. But they tasted so bitter. I would tell him that I was hungry and he would chuckle and shake his head, then lead me out of the room and close me out and leave me baffled from what it might mean. 

And now that I think about it, I didn't know anything about him. He left me to my bed and the same clothes I'd been wearing for 5 months and barely spoke. Never even explained why he took me and made me a Vampire. I don't know why I was so naïve at the time and never asked questions. I just took what he gave and never fought against him. But I think he could sense my restlessness growing.

Then one night he came to me. Threw some clean clothes at me and motioned for me to follow. So I did.

~(@)~

_"Where are we going?" I asked while pulling on the pallid silk shirt, my voice muffled. _

_"Hunting." He said simply and flicked his long silver hair behind his ear and striding away, knowing I'd follow. _

_"For humans? Really!" I pulled on my boots hurriedly__. He wasn't going to wait for me; I knew that._

_"Yes, InuYasha. I felt that you were hungry. Shall we?" He turned on his heel and faced me, raising a brow questioningly. And for a moment we just stood and stared at each other. His golden eyes bored into mine, but I did not blink. I slowly straightened__ myself to full height and I found myself asking,_

_"Who are you?" _

_And without pausing for a second thought__ he answered, "Lord Sesshoumaru. Are we leaving now?"_

_I unplanted my feet and strode past him in a graceful fashion and said over my shoulder, "I am." _

And he followed me. We walked out of his castle by the sea. And I never felt so good in my life. I was free. 

Or so I thought. 

~:;;..;;..;;:~

Ummm. Okay! It's all vampire-ness. Yeah um, this chapter is kinda crappy. It takes me a few chapters to get into the rhythm of a story. So yep. Will you review? Please? PLEASE?! If you don't. . .I'll sic my vampy Inu-chan on you! BWAHAHA!

Inu- . . . 

Me- DO IT!

Inu- How about, no.

Me- YOU BETTER!

Inu- (flies away)

Me- DAMMIT!

   . . . . . .Well. . . .You'll review anyways right? (Chases after the much needed main character "You little biznich! ROAR!") Ha…haha…. yeah.

Sess- @_@;; 

Inu- (gone)

Me- Lalalalalala!!! EEEHEHEHE!!

Shippou- I LIKE ACORNS!

Me-. . .

Sess-. . .

Me- YOUR NOT HERE!

Shippou- . . .oooooo yeeeah!

Gir- DANCE LIKE DA MONKAYS!

All- (dancin' like monkeys)

The wonderful bestest of everything, goddess of mustard and popcorn, the mysterious and beautifully insane persony -Tannim


	2. Facing Facts

((See me? Still not owning InuYasha. Or anything of importance, not even the computer I'm using. Sad, is it not? ;:cries:;))

**Authors Notes: **

Wow you guyth! It'th like, a totally new chapter! Like, WOW!

…

You know what? THAT WAS JUST WRONG! MOVING ON!

I LOVE YOU!! *Holds cheesy plastic trophy to her chest, sobbing…totally fake* You like me! YOU REALLY LIKE ME! ^_^ I got 8 reviews for the first chapter! And frankly, that ain't too shabby on my pathetic standards. To tell the truth, if you guys keep reviewing like this…I might just let you live when I DESTROY THE WORLD!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Um…yeah…*coughs*

Okay, first thing. You should always, _always_, **_always _**READ MY NOTES. They could hold some wonderful magical information and crap. So yay.

All right…. second thing! A lot of you people mentioned this is like Anne Rice's best fricken work "Queen of the Damned". And it is because I got the idea for this fan fiction after watching the movie 15 times in a row. (Then I had to return it to blockbuster…*cries*) Also, this beginning thing is basically the only part that will bear resemblance of that movie/book. Then it will run its course down its own dysfunctional and sad saaaad little plot. 

NOW! The third thing. I would like to go out and thank Tyne Lowe for beta reading and making this story beautiful. Because she is always there to mock my grammatical "skill". Keh.

So I'm done my pathetic ramblings! Thank you! -T

~~((@))~~

~Chapter Two: Facing Facts 

**~InuYasha's POV:**

_~~((@))~~_

_"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru drawled, his voice clashing with the waves against rock. _

_"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" I drawled right back, imitating his bored tone._

_He narrowed his eyes for a moment, obviously not amused by my sense of humor. "Now as a child of the night you have responsibilities. You must remember the law of the Vampire and keep it sacred."_

_"Whatever." I grumbled, flicking a lock of black hair out of my eyes. When he said I was far from home he wasn't kidding. The place I was now was really . . .salty. I was surrounded by sea, fog and sand and it wasn't at all what I was used to. What I remember of being a human was being a normal boy. I remember being wealthy, but not rich. I think my family and I lived on an orchard. Or was it a tobacco farm? Oh well. Not like those memories of being weak would do any good now. I'd never see my family again. _

Even if I _cared_ I couldn't. My mother with her beautiful violet eyes and dainty stature, and her kindness to every living thing. And my father with his stern disposition but very good influences. Of course these thoughts would not haunt me for long. Within a year I only remembered my name from my previous life. Didn't give a shit either. Heh. 

The castle had long since disappeared over the starry horizon and we walked miles without saying anything. Every so often I would flick my amethyst eyes to the strange man striding silently beside me. If we were one and the same creature, and he being the one to sire me, wouldn't I be more like him? I stilled seemed to be the 'me' I remember. But Sesshoumaru was just really cold, ya know? Strange.

"InuYasha, are you feeling anything unusual yet?" He broke me out of my thoughts. Hmm. Unusual? If you counted the huge headache and the tingly feeling in my gums and being really pissed, then yeah 'unusual'.

"I'm just hungry." I replied with a snort. "So this is hunting? Very exciting. Action-packed."

"Remember, we must be silent. To keep the secret, we must wait for the prey to come to us. I have already explained this."

"Yeah, yeah! I heard you already." I crossed my arms over my chest and walked faster. I spotted pinpricks of light on the horizon, and a faint smell entered my nose. It smelled like honey, but sour. I never smelled it before, but I could guess what it was. Humans. As we walked closer the smell became bitter, and stronger. I crinkled my nose in disgust. 

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Smells good, doesn't it?" 

"No. Smells like shit."

"It was sarcasm, InuYasha." He narrowed his eyes. "You really are thick headed, aren't you?"

I growled deeply, only to gag again on the sickening sweet smell. It was intoxicating. But as disgusting as the smell of the mortals was, it was arousing to all my senses. It made a pounding in my ears, and my eyes bulge. I found myself rather anxious. I began to walk faster; the sooner I get to my dinner the better. Oh, the smells! The sounds! They called to me! The humans wanted me to feed on them! 

The salty sea breeze became stronger upon my face; my robes were whipping back as I ran faster. Blood . . .oh that wonderful filling copper sensation. 

Sesshoumaru still walked slowly behind me, staring at the stars. Ugh, he was boring. Not to mention slow! How could he just stand there like some aristocratic moron? There was so much to do! We were Vampires, damn it!

Finally after both of our patience were tested, ("Slow down! You're making a spectacle of yourself." "Shuddap and lets let's GO ALREADY!"), and a new concept ("InuYasha, you are the biggest ignoramus I have ever witnessed."), Sesshoumaru and I finally reached the seaside village. 

~(@)~

Now pay attention boys and girls! Here's when my afterlife got officially fucked up. And just so you know, this was about . . .300 years ago, give or take a few. So times were different. It was dirty and poor and had lost all modesty. A normal person would have looked upon the poor villagers with pity, but I, I saw mutilation and soulless bodies. They had nothing but to be eaten by me; humans were pathetic and weak. 

It's funny now though. I remember a few years ago, I was in a bar bathroom when a couple of spike and chain clad boys walked in. They were nothing but hissing black blobs, nothing but "Oh woe is me" kind of things. When did boys start to wear eyeliner? But what intrigued me the most was when on of them walked briskly up to the cracked mirror above the decaying sink and reached into his pocket, bringing out a small coffin shaped box. I raised a brow questioningly as he opened the box to reveal two small yellowing fangs set into red velvet. Then he took a stubby black finger and stuck them both over his own rounded human canines. For effect he smiled evilly into the mirror, his acne stretching like crusty rubber. 

I snorted with disgust at first, but I had to admit that the whole situation was pretty ironic. So I laughed. And let me tell you that having not laughed in 200 years, it felt good. 

The two oily teenagers whipped around to stare at me. "What the hell is your problem?" the fanged one sneered, causing his lips to pull back to far and loosening one of his fangs enough to drop to the floor. He cursed under his breath as he bent down to retrieve it. In a flash he must have heard his friends muffled scream as I let my fangs slide out of their sheathes within my gums, because his head instantly flung up to stare at me. 

"My problem? I'd start worrying about your own." I chuckled as I leapt forward with inhuman speed and grabbed onto his silent friend, ripping into his jugular.  I held onto his arms as he thrashed uselessly against me. Then he jerked violently back and stopped fighting. I had won again and I grinned viciously inside my mind. The metallic and thick liquid already soaking into my tongue and it made me feel invincible. Because truly… I was. 

Oh dear, it seems the other boy found the door was locked. A pity. Heh. 

I finished with his good friend who he so desperately to abandon, his crimson life rolling down my chin. I dropped the body with a 'thump' on the cold tile floor. 

I advanced on the one fanged 'vampire' and watched as he shuddered under my stare. I flecked my gaze to the little plastic tooth on the ground, stained with sticky red liquid. I laughed again, harder, and more manically. I need to get with teenagers and their silly fashions; they were horribly amusing. After that night, I had spotted more imposter children of the night. And each one of them tasted like a small victory for the original Vampires.  

It's my favorite story to tell Kouga even though he's must have of heard it one hundred times. But in this village on the coast, it holds my darkest memory. 

~(@)~

No one noticed us as we walked through the crowded streets, though I saw a few young women glace at us, a chill running down their spines as I saw them shudder. I smirked at them and winked, which got them to whip around and blush furiously. It also earned me a scowl from Sesshoumaru. But like I care what that crazy bastard thinks.

Even though it was after dark, the village still had a lot of people around, much to Sesshoumaru's dismay. But the feeling they sent to me was amazing; all of their pulses throbbed loudly in my skull. The buzzing in my ears returned, and I felt myself clenching and unclenching my hands. They wanted me to drink them! The mortals were taunting me with their heartbeats. Pushing the blood though their bodies, the heat flowing through the crowd. 

I felt my undead companion change direction, and my legs moved against my will to follow. I watched as his long silver hair billowed behind him, his silk embroidered jacket doing the same. For a moment I wandered back from my hunger and wondered; why did he not draw attention? Obviously being in the body of a young man and having silver hair and golden eyes was not the norm. Was he just the unusual lord of the castle that they ignored? Hm. 

He stopped at the mouth of an alley, and whipped around to face me. Rage evident on his face, "InuYasha, do you realize how many looks you were getting?" he hissed.

I snorted. "Don't care." 

He blinked, but then narrowed his molten eyes to slits. He growled, "You need to learn. If you are caught, I am caught. I do not have a desire to leave this world yet."

I leaned forward and smiled. "Don't fucking care." I said, making sure I pronounced every syllable clearly. He opened his mouth to argue, but stopped suddenly, the anger on his face wiped away. 

He stood to his full height and without warning thrust his arm around the corner of the alleyway and pulled back, bringing with him a young girl. He shoved her against the wall, his body pressed against hers but his hand still wrapped firmly around her throat. She gasped silently, her eyes springing tears. She wasn't beautiful. Just pretty, a kind of hard working pretty. What I noticed the most though, were her bottomless black eyes. They were livid.  She squirmed under his weight, squeezing her eyes shut, the hot and resentful tears falling down her dirt-smudged face. Why wasn't she screaming?

"You were listening, weren't you?" Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, his lips brushing the side of he face. Her delicate hands bunched the cloth in the front of his shirt, her eyes widening. 

She slowly nodded her head, choking on a sob. She looked over his shoulder and spotted me, giving me a pleading look. My otherwise cold heart gave a lurch, but I smiled anyway. She whimpered and gave me a harsh look, mouthing to me 'Please' over and over again. I stood there and fought the urge to help her, my mind fighting to be humanistic. 

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, girl." The vampire's eyes burned into hers. Then without warning-

He let her go. Pushing her to the cold stone ground. I looked at him in disbelief and shock as the girl did the same. She gathered her self and made a way to run away, but Sesshoumaru caught her. He gave me a look that said 'are you stupid or something?' before pushing the girl into me. 

He wanted me to catch her. 

Oh.

I shot a look at him before looking back to the small frame of the mortal girl in my hands. She shivered under my gaze, and then looked away bitterly. I dug my fingers into her fore arms. She just stood there placidly. 

"Do I not scare you, girl?"

"My name is not 'girl'." She finally spoke, her voice quiet but strong. 

I blinked dumbly at her bravery. "I don't give a damn."  I murmured venomously.

"It's Kikyou." She said stubbornly, her eyes flicking to meet mine. 

I paused and we stared, the world melting away. How dare she. Her dumb courage stumped me. "W-what?" 

"My name…" She whispered. Her dark eyes weighed on mine. "…is Kikyou."

~~((@))~~

Yadda yadda yadda…let me get this over with. Okay people, I'm veeeryy greedy when it comes to my reviews. Ya see? I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF 'EM! Soo…That's why I will not update this story until I have at least…15 more reviews. I know that's all snobbish and mean, but people. I know more than 15 people read my fics, but don't review! I'm sometimes bad like that too! But I love comments/criticisms!  You can flame me for all I care! (If you hate this for some strange reason and totally need to bite my head off for some reason, then email me…you can find it on my author's page. Gracias.) I just need these reviews to LIIIIIVE. O_O; And Vamp Inu-chan says he'll make you into a human shish kabob if you don't! YAAAAY!! ^_^ -Tannim-chan


	3. Beautiful Day

(Dudes. Still no freaking owning. I wish I did though. Keh.)

Authors Notes: Whoa. It's the third chapter and I think InuYasha's been in the spotlight too long. So we're gunna move on to Kagome-chan. Just as a heads up, I'm not updating this until I have at least 30 reviews. So tell your friends. Please? DON'T KILL ME!

Review Responses:

**Bookworm12:** The penguins cannot be trusted….*hands you a bazooka* Happy hunting. 

**LoneWolf24:** The "K" in this pairing…is…dun dun dun! You'll have to see, though if you read some more of my fics, you can tell which pairing I prefer…

**Neo_Ryoohki: **Yes, I am very devious. Fear me. I can tell you like GIR, now you are awesome. Shwa. 

**NaomieMasetra: **(sorry for not doing this before, but…) ALL PRAISE THIS LADY FOR BETA-READING!! SHE IS AWESOME!! W00T!!

And I would like to thank the following people!

Poe's Heir 

**psycholinguist**

**Jupiter's Light**

**Batafurai in the getsuei**

**Viciousluver**

**Laura-chan**

**lilblossom82**

**Kaela, the Tiger Demoness**

Please keep reviewing! I support every comment and criticism! 

==============================

**~SCARLET TORRENT**

**~Chapter Three**

~Kagome's POV:

It was nothing short of a beautiful day. 

The birds were chirping joyfully, flooding the morning air of nature's music. And the low growl of the garbage truck droned as it screeched to a stop somewhere on the street, then after a few moments start again until it faded into nothing. And the low rhythmic and scratchy sounds of my grandfather sweeping the porch hummed in my head. It was warm and sunny, calm and serene…but it was _too loud_.

"Mrrrmmm…" I murmured as I curled into a tight ball under my pink floral covers. 

I felt like warm mush in the perfect cocoon that wrapped around my body. I pushed my face deeper into my collection of pillows. I sighed in pure contentment as my eyes slid close again, the sleep claiming my eyes. 

Ahhh…..

"Nee-chan!" the squeaky voice of my little brother brought me out of my bliss. "Nee-chan! NEE-CHAN!" He screeched, leaping onto my bed and pulling the nice warm covers off. I shrunk into a smaller ball, trying to pull my nightshirt over my cold knees. 

"NEEEEE-CHAAAAN!!!" He shouted into my ear, poking at my shoulder. 

"Hmmrmm…what is it Souta?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"You're awake?"

"I am now…" I sat up, running a hand through my sleep-tousled raven hair. 

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Souta grinned. I don't trust the little brat when he smiles.

"Souta…normal children don't go to school on Saturday." 

Souta chuckled with an attempted evil tone. "Today is Friday, Kagome."

I looked at him in humored disbelief. No…stupid kid… today had to be Friday. Because if tomorrow was…and…crap!

~(@)~

Mrs. Higurashi hummed happily as she fixed Souta's breakfast. The warm batter pools bubbled on the frying pan as she took the turner and flipped them with extreme precision. They flopped onto the other side, showing off its perfect golden-brown color. The kind woman smiled at her creation and slid it onto a small blue china plate and laid it onto the table along with buttered syrup and a fork.

On the other hand her daughters cold oatmeal had been sitting on the kitchen table for roughly an hour. She smiled as she turned back to the stovetop. She had let Kagome sleep in, the poor dear stayed up into the wee hours of the morning doing her homework. 

That girl was lucky to have a wonderful, thoughtful mother.

At that moment an elephant had decided to clamber down the stairs. It opened its mouth and screeched, "MOTHER!!!"

Mrs. Higurashi's smiling teeth grit against the extremely annoyed yell. "Yes, dear?" 

A green and white blur stumbled across the room, obviously still in its sleepy stupor. She glanced knives at the older woman before shoveling down the cold milky slop. Her eyes instantly widened at the disgusting mushy sand tucked into her cheeks, and spat it right back into the bowl from once it came. 

Without time to complain the teenager grabbed the fresh pancakes and shoved them all into her mouth instantly, still jogging in place to keep time. 

"Mm! Mrff curmf oo eff mf mrffshim!" (Translation- "Mom! How could you let me sleep in!")

She dug into the refrigerator…to find that's not where she left her calculus homework. She grunted in exasperation before grabbing the orange juice carton and ripping it open, chugging right from it. To hell with it!

"Well honey, I thought," she began.

After making sure all of the soggy mess of pancake had slid down her throat she grabbed her huge backpack, ran across the kitchen, tripped over her own feet, got back up and raced like the wind out the door. 

"…that you needed some rest." The bewildered mother looked at what destruction Hurricane Kagome had done to her poor defenseless kitchen. "Oh my…"

~(@)~

The harmonious sound of the bell for homeroom paraded its way into my ears and taunted me with its cheerful melody. 

Too damn happy. 

…psh. 

How could she let me sleep in?! She knows how far away school is from our shrine. I had to run my legs off to get here on time! 

I felt my eyes go heavy on me and I fell forward onto my arms. Sleep…

"Kagome-chan! You look awful!" I jumped at the sudden noise. 

That was Yuka. My three friends (stalkers) finally found me. 

"Awful!" Eri agreed. 

I grunted and burrowed deeper into my folded arms. The desk was cold and hard and didn't compare to my pillow back at home. I felt a huge sigh pass my lips,

"Well I didn't get much sleep. Homework." 

I sat up slowly, my back cracking. I rubbed sleepy sand out of my eyes and tried to focus. Eri fiddled with the straps on her backpack, "But we didn't have any homework…"  

I cut her off, "But its due Monday and it needed to get done."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, "Why can't you procrastinate like a normal person?"

"Ayumi, school determines my future!"

"Mine too, but it doesn't mean you can't have fun sometimes!"

"I have fun!"

Yuka grumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like, 'Doing math equations.'

Eri smacked her hand on my desk, her face set in a determined grin. "You need to get out more!" 

"Yeah!" Yuka and Ayumi chorused. 

I slumped back in my chair, why did they have to be so loud?

Eri obviously sensed my discomfort and played on it. "This is why, we are taking you to the Coma Dance Club! Tonight!" she shouted.

"B-but I…" Everyone in the class had their eyes on me.  Especially Houjo. My lips fumbled, and my tired muscles didn't feel like fighting. "…fine." 

I looked away from Houjo and my friend's gaze and blushed. Houjo-kun…he's the sweetest and best-looking guy I ever met! Even if he was a bit…slow. I felt my face burn and my innards melting. 

While the rest of the class had already carried on with their own business…I think he's still…looking.

"Well?" Yuka smiled. 

I ignored her; all I could hear was the sound of a chair scraping against the tile floor. His footsteps ending in front of my desk. 

And my friend's audible gasps. 

I swallowed and turned slowly to meet his beautiful honey-brown eyes. I could feel the blood prickling underneath the skin of my cheeks as it rose to surface. 

I needed a voice here…what was the point of practicing in front of the mirror if I couldn't say anything?

I opened my mouth…

_Smiling, "Hi Houjo-kun!"_

_"What's up, hon?"_

_"…Sure I'll be your girlfriend!"_

Come on! Anything!

 "…H-hey." I squeaked. My mind, a weeping audience, went off in search intent on killing my motor skills. 

He smiled brilliantly with perfect teeth. His lovely lips forming his words slowly, "Higurashi! I heard you were going to the Coma." 

I blinked dumbly. "I…guess so…" 

_'Calm down! She can't take the pressure!' _

"That's great! So am I!" 

"…R-really now?" I mentally smacked myself; you can sound better than this. Stop staring! 

He stepped closer his powers making my knees quake. "Well I was wondering…"

_'Code red! Code red! She's goin' into overdrive!'_

His breath was on my face; personal space wasn't an issue to him. I don't know if I was supposed to be embarrassed or overjoyed by this. 

"…If you would like to be my date?"

Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Breathe! 

_'She's going down! Mayday! Mayday!'_

My mind went numb and my jaw went slack. "Mmhmm!" I nodded slowly. 

His grin got wider, "That's great! I'll pick you up at eight."

He leaned forward…and I felt his warm beautiful kissable lips pressed against my flaming cheek. 

_'Prepare for impact!' _

And then my eyes rolled into my head and hit the floor. To have the biggest headache and no sleep at all…I don't think I have never had such a grin plastered on my face. 

It was nothing short of a WONDERFUL GREATEST OF GREAT beautiful day…

~((((@))))~

A/N: That's it for now folks! Remember to review! I hope to get chapter 4 up faster than the rest. And please don't be pissed that I left the last chapters cliffhanger. That's how its supposed to be. Mwhaha. 

-Tannim


End file.
